


in the mood for dancing

by greyskiesblack



Series: dinoweek 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dancing, Drinking, First Dates, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Theworstpart about Ignis' favourite hobby becoming popular is the fact thatDino Ghiranzewon't leave him alone.Written for Day 3 of Rarepairs Week.





	in the mood for dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakface/gifts).



> prompt is "dancing."  
> also inspired by [THIS](https://twitter.com/jakface_mcgee/status/876230261599420417) amazing picture jakface drew (which is also [HERE](http://jakface.tumblr.com/post/161946284422/swing-swing-swing)), so HA HA JAK IT’S YOURS NOW  
> title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbAM2_6jKY0) by the Nolans ~~listen i love cheesy 70s/80s pop come at me~~

Swing dancing was making a comeback in Insomnia. This would have been completely fine with Ignis, if not for the fact that his weekly dance lessons were now under _siege_ by hordes of people who would only last two or three lessons at _most_.

They stood on his toes. They stumbled and tore at his clothes. He’d lost _buttons_. They tripped into him and made _him_ stumble, which was just _not on_.

The highlight of his week had turned into a _nightmare_.

The influx of amateurs wasn’t even the worst part. The true horror was _Dino Ghiranze_. The man looked like he’d just walked off a billboard and into the dance room. One of those Galdin Quay billboards, with a shirtless man enjoying a bright drink. The kind with an _umbrella_.

Ignis could have ignored him. Probably. If he tried harder. Except Dino was _good_. While Ignis’ toes were stepped and stomped on, Dino would lead his partner around the dancefloor as though it was _effortless_.

Ignis could have hated him for that alone, but it _got worse_.

More and more men began to attend the classes - Ignis wasn’t entirely sure why. It meant that, more often than not, the choice was skip dancing, or switch parts.

And somehow, _somehow_ , Dino _bloody_ Ghiranze was always _there_ when it came time to choose a partner. His storm-grey eyes would crinkle as he smiled at Ignis and offered his hand.

Somehow that smile knocked _years_ of dance lessons right out of Ignis’ head. Dino had to lead him around the dancefloor while he mis-timed steps, stumbled and trod.

Dino Ghiranze made Ignis into an _idiot_. With a single smile. With a warm hand on Ignis’ waist.

Something had to be done. Ignis just didn’t know _what_.

 

_What_ ends up being scoffing two martinis before he even takes off his coat. Gladiolus is _late_ , and Ignis’ skin burns under his clothes where Dino touched him. Every time he closes his eyes he can see Dino smirking at him. He orders another drink. The bartender sighs at him as she makes it.

Ignis feels like sighing back. What would _she_ know? She hasn’t had to contend with _perfect bloody_ Dino as her dance partner for the last three weeks.

His phone buzzes somewhere between drink four and five. Or is it five and six? The glasses have been taken away, and Ignis can’t count them. The door swings open and Ignis hears boots stomping right up to him.

“I just don’t _understand_ ,” Ignis whines into his martini glass as Gladiolus sits down beside him.

“Understand what?” Gladiolus gestures to the bartender, who shakes her head and gets out a glass.

Ignis scowls and props his head up with his elbow on the bar counter. “Why there’s so many _bloody_ people coming _dancing_.”

Gladiolus snorts. “I wasn’t _that_ late, Iggy. How many did you have?”

Ignis shrugs and almost slides off the counter. “Couple,” he mumbles. He holds out his hand in front of him with four - five fingers.

Gladiolus groans loud enough that King Regis can probably hear it, all the way up in the Citadel. “And I bet you didn’t eat today, huh?”

“Too busy.” Ignis crosses his arms over his chest and almost falls backwards off the stool.

The bartender gives Gladiolus his usual drink with a scowl. “Don’t let _him_ have any more.”

“You’re _mean_ ,” Ignis says. He tries to adjust his glasses and ends up poking himself in the cheek.

“Shit, you’re _drunk_.” Gladiolus grins before downing his drink. “I should tell Noct.”

“Don’t you _dare_.” Ignis glares.

Gladiolus usually flinches when Ignis glares. But now he’s _grinning_ at him. “This is beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Ignis gives up with a dramatic sigh and leans his forehead on his crossed arms on the counter. “It’s not _my_ fault.”

“So what happened?” Gladiolus scoots closer. “Something about dancing?”

“All these _new_ people. Too many men.” Ignis wriggles his face against his arms until his glasses are out of the way.

Gladiolus catches them before they hit the floor. “What’s wrong with that?”

Ignis groans. “It’s _terrible_.”

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus pats Ignis’ shoulder. “Why don’t you tell me about it while I take you home?”

“I don’t _wanna_ ,” Ignis grumbles. He sounds like Noctis. He really _is_ drunk.

“Well, too bad.” Gladiolus tugs Ignis until he stands up.

The room sways. Ignis sways.

He sees Gladiolus’ grin, and then all the edges blur into darkness.

 

Ignis dimly remembers a car ride home, arguing and swearing at Gladiolus while he tried to shove Ignis into the car. Too many… _way_ too many stairs up to his apartment. Gladiolus scowling and shoving a glass of water at him.

Sitting down on his kitchen floor like a sulking child and adamantly declaring that he’d never dance again.

The memories are almost as bad as the headache. There’s a glass of water and some painkillers on the cabinet next to his glasses. He scowls and puts his glasses on first. The painkillers are resting on a note that makes Ignis’ head pound to read.

_You’re an_ idiot _._

_I told Dad you wouldn’t be able to get to work tomorrow. He made the arrangements._ You _can thank him for it later._

_You owe me._

_(If you don’t tell me what the hell got you so worked up, I’m sending the videos to Noct.)_

Ignis sighs and takes the painkillers, grimacing as he swallows. Gladiolus doesn’t make empty threats. He ought to just get it over with.

 

Ignis spends most of the morning asleep, and the rest of his afternoon blearily catching up on annoyed messages from all the meetings he’d missed. He checks his personal messages while he considers what to make for dinner - if he can even _stomach_ the idea of dinner. The toast he made for lunch made him _terribly_ queasy.

There’s a couple of messages from Noctis, telling Ignis that he’s hanging out with Prompto and ordering pizza for dinner.

Ignis sighs and deletes his immediate response. It’s hypocritical of him to lecture Noctis about his terrible eating habits. At least it is _today_. He writes a quick response about hoping Noctis enjoys himself.

There’s nothing left to distract himself with. Ignis sits down at the table and opens Gladiolus’ messages with a sigh.

_“Busy?”_ He stares at the word for a moment before pressing send. His stomach is tying itself into knots.

The response is almost immediate. _“Nah. What’s up, sleeping beauty?”_

Ignis scowls. If he admits he woke up at noon, Gladiolus will hound him for not letting him know. _“You said you wanted to know what got me so worked up.”_

Ignis taps his fingers against the table as he waits for Gladiolus to reply. A minute stretches into another.

Ignis’ phone vibrates against the table, startling him. He answers without checking the number.

“Hello?”

“I wanted to hear this. Come on, spill.” Gladiolus sounds like he’s smirking. Jerk.

Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose. “There’s too many people in my dance classes now. I don’t understand.”

“Shit, you really _do_ live under a rock.” Gladiolus whistles softly. “Haven’t you _seen_ all the advertisements?”

“What advertisements?” Ignis stands up and heads into his bedroom. His laptop screen is glowing almost painfully bright.

“For _Swing Me Around_.”

Ignis types the name one-handed. Oh. Well. That would explain the sudden influx, yes.

“But why are there so many _men_?” He grumbles, closing the screen before it gives him a headache.

“They probably think it’s a great way to pick up chicks.” He can practically _hear_ Gladiolus shrugging. “What’s wrong with that?”

Ignis leans forward and puts his forehead to the cool wood of his desk. “There’s this _guy_ ,” he admits quietly.

Gladiolus whistles. “A guy, huh? What about that is making you down your body weight in gin?”

Ignis sighs. “You don’t _understand_. He’s…” He trails off and groans. “He makes me an _idiot_ , Gladio.”

Gladiolus sucks in a breath. “Shit, now I want to meet him. Anyone that has that effect on you-”

“ _Gladio_ ,” Ignis snaps.

Gladiolus chuckles. “So just ask him out, stupid.”

Ignis groans louder. “I can’t even remember how to _walk_ properly around him. There’s no way I’d be able to string together an entire _sentence_.”

“This is beautiful.” Gladiolus sounds happy. _Too_ happy.

“Shut up.” Ignis sighs and raises his head. “You won’t tell Noct, will you?”

“Nah. Wouldn’t risk it.”

“Good.” Ignis closes his eyes.

There’s a pause before Gladiolus speaks again. “So remind me where your dance lessons are?”

“Not a chance, Gladio.” Ignis hangs up on him before Gladiolus can protest. There’s no _way_ he’ll let Gladiolus make things worse.

 

When Ignis pulls into the parking lot on Sunday he can see Gladiolus’ car. In the parking lot. At his _dancing lesson_.

Gladiolus is going to make everything worse. How did he even _find_ the place?

Ignis considers hiding in his car. Finding a new dancing hall. Somewhere on the other side of the city. The other side of the continent.

Someone raps at his window and Ignis jumps. Dino. _Fucking Dino_. Ignis rolls down the window.

“You’ll be late,” Dino teases, leaning one arm against the door.

Ignis swallows and looks down at his phone. “I have a few minutes.” He doesn’t want to look back up and lose the power of speech, but his head turns anyway.

Dino smiles and leans even further towards him. “What are you hiding from, anyway?” He winks. _Winks_. “It’s not me, is it?”

Ignis shakes his head. “No.” His gaze slides past Dino to Gladiolus’ car. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen… Oh.” Gladiolus’ door opens. He was waiting inside. _Bastard_.

“Oh?” Dino tilts his head slightly and then turns around. “ _Oh_. Please tell me you know him.”

Ignis considers driving away. Off a cliff. “Yes. Unfortunately.”

Gladiolus claps Dino on the shoulder as he leans down to Ignis’ window. “Iggy! You didn’t tell me you’d be here.”

Ignis closes his eyes and pictures punching Gladiolus right in the middle of his horrible face. “Yes. Truly it’s a surprise.” He opens his eyes and glares.

“And who is this?” Gladiolus straightens up and runs his gaze over Dino.

“Dino Ghiranze.” Dino holds out a hand and grins. “Pleasure.”

Gladiolus shakes his hand with a grin of his own. “Gladio.”

Ignis opens the door, forcing the two of them apart. “Well, I don’t want to be late.”

He shoves his way past them, but Gladiolus follows immediately behind. “Wait for me.”

“You’re attending the class?” Dino pipes up.

Ignis swallows a groan. He knows what Gladiolus’ answer will be.

“Hell yeah. Iggy never shuts up about how _great_ it is. Wanted to see it for myself.” Gladiolus falls into step beside Ignis as they make their way to the doors. “Isn’t that right?”

“I’m going to _kill_ you,” Ignis mutters under his breath. “Murder. Cold-blooded.”

“Is that so?” Dino slides up to Gladiolus’ other side. “He always leaves in such a hurry.”

“He’s a busy man.” Gladiolus grins and elbows Ignis. “Isn’t that right?”

Ignis ignores them both and pushes his way through the door. Maybe they’ll find each other more interesting than _tormenting him_.

 

They don’t. Of course they don’t. Gladiolus drags Ignis onto the dance floor before he even has a chance to react. Which means he has to _dance_ with Gladiolus. He feels ridiculous, leading him around. He probably _looks_ ridiculous too.

“Shit, dancing is harder than it looks,” Gladiolus mutters.

“Really? I thought you were stepping on my toes for fun.” Ignis rolls his eyes. At least he can _remember_ how to dance when it’s only Gladiolus.

So of course, after ten minutes, Gladiolus passes him off to Dino. Ignis should have expected it. _Why_ didn’t he expect it?

His smooth movements turn jerky as Dino settles his hand on Ignis’ back. Dino’s smile makes Ignis’ heart feel all jittery, like he’s had too many cups of coffee.

As if there’s such a thing as _too much_ coffee.

“You looked lovely dancing with your friend,” Dino purrs as he leads Ignis around the dance floor.

Ignis swallows. They don’t _talk_ while they’re dancing. Mostly because Ignis’ conversational skills turn to mush. “D-Did I?” He feels like Prompto, stammering over every syllable.

“Mmm.” Dino leans closer than strictly necessary. “Not as lovely as you look right now, though.”

Ignis looks down. He can’t adjust his glasses with his hand in Dino’s. He can feel the blush spreading across his cheeks. “Is that why you insist on dancing with me?” He’s surprised he managed to speak in a complete sentence.

“It’s one of the reasons.” Dino’s hand presses against Ignis’ back. “Maybe I just like having you all to myself.”

Ignis scoffs and fixes his gaze on Dino’s shoulder. “You don’t even _know_ me.”

“Not yet.” Dino presses Ignis closer. “When _are_ you free for coffee?”

Ignis glances towards Dino’s face. He’s _smirking_. Ignis steps on one of his feet. On _purpose_.

Dino doesn’t even wince. Bastard. “Maybe you don’t drink coffee?” He asks in a light voice.

“I drink coffee,” Ignis edges out slowly. Maybe it _would_ be better to meet Dino somewhere else. Ignis can be a _terrible_ date and Dino will move on and leave Ignis’ dance classes forever. Everything will go back to being blissfully _normal_.

“Then what are you doing after this?” Dino asks with a _horribly_ smug expression.

“Having coffee with you.” Ignis sighs. “So I can get it _over with_.”

Dino’s expression doesn’t change. “There’s a _lovely_ place just around the corner. I’ll walk you there after the lesson.”

Ignis nods. He doesn’t trust himself not to say something _completely stupid_. If he stares over Dino’s shoulder and doesn’t breathe too deeply, he can _almost_ pretend he’s dancing with someone else.

_And_ he gets to watch Gladiolus make an ass out of himself, which is _almost_ worth it.

 

The end of the hour comes too soon. Probably because Ignis is dreading it. He sighs as he steps out of Dino’s arms.

“Don’t worry.” Dino winks at him. “You can hold my hand while we walk.”

“I don’t want to.” Ignis crosses his arms over his chest and looks at the floor.

“Well, if you change your mind.” Dino pats Ignis’ arm.

Ignis scowls and glances around for Gladiolus. There’s no sign of him. Ignis scowls harder.

 

Gladiolus’ car is still in the parking lot. Ignis debates texting him and decides against it. Gladiolus can take care of himself. He sneaks a sideways glance towards Dino, who has his hands in his pockets and is _whistling_.

For a moment, Ignis hopes for Noctis to call with some homework emergency. And then Dino turns and smiles at him, and Ignis swallows. The sun practically makes his hair _glitter_. He’s gorgeous. It’s horribly unfair.

“Don’t look so worried, Ignis.” Dino bumps their arms together. “I don’t bite.”

Ignis turns away and adjusts his glasses. If he tells Dino that’s not what he’s worried about, then Dino will smirk and ask what it is Ignis _is_ worrying about. And Ignis doesn’t want to tell him.

Truly, silence is the safest option.

So, like an idiot, Ignis breaks it. “Do you live around here?”

“I do.” Dino bumps their arms together again. “Close enough to walk.”

“Ah.” Ignis swallows and studies the pavement in front of them. “Is it a long walk?”

“If you want my address Ignis, you just have to ask.” Ignis looks up in alarm and Dino smirks at him. “Though I wouldn’t know what to expect in the mail. Flowers or poison.”

“Maybe I’d mix it up and send you poisonous flowers,” Ignis mutters.

“Oh, how practical.” Dino leans against Ignis for a moment. “Though they wouldn’t do much harm unless I _ate_ them.”

Ignis scowls. “There _is_ that.”

Dino pats Ignis’ arm. “You’ll just have to find a better way to poison me, then.”

Ignis sighs. “Don’t tempt me.”

Dino laughs. “No promises.”

 

At least the café is nice. Dino leads them to a booth in the back corner and passes one of the menus to Ignis.

“I’d offer to treat you, but you might throw something at me.” Dino sounds as though he’s grinning.

Ignis doesn’t even look up from the menu. “And get kicked out before I’ve even gotten my coffee? Ridiculous.”

Dino chuckles. “You could be really wild and get a muffin, you know.”

“Maybe I will.” Ignis considers. He _did_ skip breakfast. “Are they any good?”

“I wouldn’t suggest one if they weren’t.”

“Alright.” Ignis presses the bell for the waitress.

“What if I didn’t know what I wanted?” Dino sounds mock-offended.

“Too bad.” Ignis narrows his eyes. “Besides, you presumably come here often. You’d know what you wanted before you even sat down.”

“True.” Dino grins. “Hey, Stacy.”

“Hi Dino.” The waitress smiles at them both. “What can I get for you?” She asks Ignis.

“An espresso and a blueberry muffin, please.” Ignis returns her smile.

“Vanilla latte.” Dino winks at her.

“Alright.” Stacy nods. “Just a few minutes.” She leaves the table, humming under her breath.

Ignis drums his fingers against the table. Now they’ll have to _talk_. He glances towards Dino.

“I must admit, I have an ulterior motive,” Dino says quietly.

Ignis bristles. “Oh?” He makes his tone as _icy_ as possible.

Dino nods and reaches into his coat jacket. “I want you to enter a dance contest with me.” He unfolds the flyer and grins.

“You want me to _what_?” Ignis blinks a couple of times. Surely he misheard.

Dino slides the colourful flyer across the table. “Enter a dance contest.” He leans back in the booth and smiles.

“But.” Ignis looks down at the flyer and tries _very_ hard not to blush. “I’m a terrible dancer.”

“Only with me.” Dino leans forward. “I wonder why that is?”

Ignis clears his throat and studies the flyer. “You’re very distracting,” he mumbles under his breath.

“Hmm?” Dino puts his elbows on the table and leans forwards. “What was that?”

Ignis sighs and looks up. “I _said_ that you’re very distracting, and you damn well _know it_.” He glares and tries to ignore the fact that he’s probably as red as Prompto.

Dino grins. “I can’t help it.” He sits back in his seat. “Besides, I’m not the _only_ distracting one.”

Ignis frowns. “What?”

“You. You’re _terribly_ distracting. We’d make a beautiful couple.” Dino winks.

Ignis swallows. “In the dance competition?”

“That too.” Dino shrugs.

Ignis adjusts his glasses and picks up the flyer to study it closer. And to hide his face. Dino is _ridiculous_. “This is in two weeks.”

“Plenty of time to practice.”

“It’s a dance marathon.” Ignis looks up. “Why would we have to practice?”

“Because you’d lose us points every time you stood on my toes. And besides, what if you don’t have the stamina to keep up?”

Ignis flushes and looks back down at the flyer. “I have _excellent_ stamina,” he mumbles as he puts the flyer back down.

“Is that so?” Dino sounds smug.

“Here you go, gentlemen!” Stacy sets their drinks and Ignis’ muffin down. “Enjoy.” She beams at them before going back to the counter.

Ignis eyes the muffin for a moment before picking it up and nibbling at the top. It’s good - not _great_.

Okay, it’s _pretty good_ , but he doesn’t want to give Dino the satisfaction of knowing that.

“Well?” Dino leans forward. “Do you want to?”

Ignis shrugs. “Why do _you_ want to?”

“I’m a show-off.” Dino shrugs unapologetically. “And it’s a good excuse to spend time with you.” He winks. Again.

Ignis sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Surely there’s someone else you could torment.”

“Probably.” Dino stirs his coffee with a spoon. “But it’s _you_ I have a crush on.”

Ignis drops his hand and ends up dislodging his glasses. They clatter to the table and narrowly miss his espresso. “W-What?”

Dino lifts his latte to his lips and raises an eyebrow. “I’m _certain_ you heard me, Ignis.” He takes a sip and sets his drink back down. “Unless you want me to repeat it-”

“No.” Ignis shakes his head. He picks his glasses up and pulls his handkerchief out to clean them. “Please _don’t_.”

Dino chuckles softly. “As you wish.”

Ignis cleans his glasses longer than he needs to. His fingers tremble as he folds his handkerchief back up and puts it into his jacket pocket. He’s afraid to put his glasses on and look back up, because he’d bet _anything_ that Dino is staring across the table at him.

He slides his glasses on and determinedly eats his muffin without looking up.

Dino hums quietly between sipping his latte. After a minute or so he finally speaks up. “Are you thinking about it?”

“No.” Ignis glares down at his muffin. He’s lost his appetite.

“What about now?” Dino leans forward - with a fork - and _swipes_ a forkful of _Ignis’_ muffin.

Ignis looks up and _glares_ so hard his eyes hurt. “Excuse me-”

“Well _you’re_ not eating it.” Dino flashes him a winning smile.

Ignis sighs and pushes the plate towards him. “You can have the rest, then.”

Dino smiles and slides it even closer. “The best muffins are _stolen_ muffins.”

“I ought to make you pay for it so I can test your theory,” Ignis mutters as he eyes his espresso. “Will the muffin become retroactively more delicious if _you_ pay for it?”

“We could always find out.” Dino smirks.

Ignis sighs and sips at his coffee. At least it’s still hot. “Fine.” He sighs. “I’m considering it.”

Dino leans across the table. “Then I should tell you something.” He spreads his hands out in front of him. “I’m a reporter.”

“A reporter?” Ignis sets his cup down. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

“Would it help if I said I never mix business and pleasure?” Dino winks.

“Not really.” Ignis narrows his eyes. “I assume you’re mentioning this because you know _exactly_ who I am?”

“Yes.” Dino sits back and shrugs. “I’m not interested in any of that. Well. Not professionally.”

“You’ll have to forgive me for being sceptical.” Ignis rolls his eyes. “Reporters aren’t exactly a trustworthy lot.”

“Not _all_ of us are terrible.” Dino pauses and tilts his head slightly. “Probably.”

Ignis can’t help smiling. He lifts his espresso to his lips and finishes it. “How convincing.”

“Well, it made you smile.” Dino grins. “I’ll take what I can get.”

Ignis puts his cup down and fusses with the handle, aligning it _just so_. “I presume you’ve thought about this?” He gestures towards the flyer.

“You’ll have to be more specific.” Dino rests his chin in his hand.

“ _Where_ exactly would we practice? And when?” Ignis frowns. “It’s not as though I have endless free time.”

“I’ve heard the Citadel has _endless_ empty rooms.” Dino grins at him. “Very conveniently located near all those _tedious_ meetings I’m sure you attend.”

“Oh yes.” Ignis rolls his eyes. “I’ll just give a _reporter_ a guest pass to run willy-nilly all around the _Citadel_.”

“Well, unless you can think of somewhere better.” Dino leans back and stretches his arms. “And I’m sure there are conference rooms in the public-access areas.”

Ignis frowns. He hadn’t considered that. He _should_ have considered that. “That’s true,” he says slowly.

“See?” Dino smirks. “I could even bring you dinner.”

“Dinner before dancing?” Ignis raises an eyebrow.

“You’re right.” Dino’s smirk gets even _smirkier_. “We’d have to go out afterwards. I know some great places. Very _romantic_.”

Ignis looks down. “Is that so?” He mumbles to his empty cup. He clears his throat as he looks back up. “The restaurants around the Citadel seem like they’d be outside a reporter’s budget, though.”

“Not when you promise them great reviews.” Dino winks. “But if you think I’m charming enough to buy dinner for, by all means.” He spreads his hands out in front of him.

Ignis snorts. “Not a _chance_.”

Dino smiles. “You only say that because you haven’t seen me in a suit.”

Ignis tries _very_ hard not to think about it. “Yes. Well.” He looks at his watch. It’s later than he expected it to be. He hesitates for a moment before continuing. “I suppose you’ll want my number so we can arrange a time and place?”

“You read my mind.” Dino pulls out his phone and taps at the screen a couple of times. “When do you finish work?”

“Never.” Ignis shrugs. “But I usually leave the Citadel around six.” He slides his phone out of his pocket and frowns at it. Gladiolus has sent him messages. _Several_ messages.

“I could be there by six.” Dino says slowly. “Tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Ignis sighs. “You know this flyer says we’re expected to ‘dress the part,’ don’t you?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Dino leans over the table and takes the flyer back. “I know a guy.”

“Just one?” Ignis smirks as he pulls up his phone contacts.

Dino chuckles. “More than one, as it turns out. So, what’s your number?” He waves his phone around.

Ignis recites it and Dino sends him a text. Well. If a winking emoji counts as a message.

“I bet you’ve saved my name as something _terrible_ ,” Ignis mutters as he saves Dino’s number.

Dino grins and shows Ignis his screen. “I don’t know. Are hearts terrible?”

Ignis stares. There’s _three_ love heart symbols before his name. “Do I even _want_ to know _why_?”

“So you show up first on my contacts.” Dino shrugs and puts his phone away.

“I feel a little sorry for whoever has _two_ hearts.” Ignis can’t help smiling.

“I’ll tell my mother you said that,” Dino mutters. “She’ll be delighted.”

“Your mother?” Ignis tilts his head slightly.

“Even slimy reporters have to come from _somewhere_. Well. Someone, I suppose.” Dino grins.

“And the single love heart…?” Ignis props his head on his hand and leans over the table. It’s _endearing_ that Dino has his mother first. Ignis doesn’t like that he thinks it’s endearing.

“My sister.” Dino makes a face. “She’s terrible.”

Ignis smiles. “Older?”

“Younger.” Dino sighs dramatically. “I’m just glad she stopped beating _me_ up and moved to beating up _monsters_.”

“She’s a hunter? Outside the city?” Ignis leans forward.

“Mhm.” Dino pulls his phone back out. “Terrible _and_ terrifying. Her girlfriend is as cute as a button. I don’t _understand_.”

He flips his phone around to show Ignis a picture. The girl in the middle has one arm around Dino’s waist and the other around the shoulders of the girl beside her. Dino’s right. She _is_ terrifying. Gladiolus would adore her.

“What’s her name?” Ignis glances up.

“Lucy.” Dino pulls his arm back and taps at his phone a few more times before putting it away and clearing his throat. “Anyway. I’m sure you have better things to do than listen to me gush about my horrible baby sister.”

Ignis leans back against the booth. “I don’t know,” he says slowly. “It’s sort of charming.”

Dino looks surprised for a split second. “You mean I went to all that effort to flirt with you and all I had to do was start talking about my family?” He shakes his head and smiles. “If I’d known it was that easy I would have come prepared.”

“Well, there’s always next time.” Ignis shrugs and looks down at his hands. “You can tell me about them when we’re dancing.”

“Alright.” Dino clears his throat. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Ignis looks up and nods. “Yes. I should probably go.” He slides out of the booth and adjusts his jacket.

Dino follows behind as Ignis walks to the register. “Let me treat you.” He cuts ahead of Ignis and pulls out his wallet before Ignis can say ‘no.’

Ignis sighs _very pointedly_ as Dino pays.

“What?” Dino turns as Stacy gets his change. “Does it make the muffin retroactively better?” He grins.

Ignis shakes his head but can’t help smiling. “A little.”

“Then it’s worth it.” Dino grins and waves to Stacy as he leaves.

 

The walk back to Ignis’ car is _almost_ nice. A little too warm for a jacket, but nice nevertheless. And Dino isn’t _smirking_ and _flirting_ , which helps immensely.

So of _course_ Dino smirks and ruins it all when they get to Ignis’ car. “Was it as horrible as you expected?”

“No.” Ignis smiles slightly. “It was much worse.”

Dino laughs. “If you say so.” He grins and puts his hands in his jacket pockets. “Tomorrow, then.”

“Yes.” Ignis opens his door but doesn’t get in just yet. “I’ll text you the details.”

“Alright.” Dino shifts his weight from foot to foot. “I’m really glad you said yes.” He smiles at Ignis.

“Technically, I haven’t yet,” Ignis points out.

“Like I said.” Dino grins. “I take what I can get.”

Ignis shakes his head and gets into his car. “Have a good day, Dino.”

“You too, Ignis.” Dino takes a few steps backwards and waves.

Ignis can’t help looking into the rear-view mirror as he drives away. Dino’s still standing there, watching Ignis leave.

It’s kind of sweet. And also kind of _creepy_.

 

Ignis checks Gladiolus’ texts when he gets home. They’re _mostly_ nonsense about if he and Dino have ‘made out yet.’ Ignis doesn’t even bother replying.

He _does_ inquire about the Citadel’s public conference rooms and books one on the higher levels for the next two weeks. The man taking the call seems _somewhat_ confused that Ignis wants an empty room but doesn’t press the issue.

Ignis texts Dino the details as soon as he gets off the phone. Dino responds with another emoji - a thumbs up. Ignis squints at it. This is worse than Noctis and Prompto’s stickers. Well, at least Ignis doesn’t have to worry about responding.

He sets his phone down and tries to concentrate on a report he should have read last week. The words blur on the page and Ignis glances back towards his phone.

_“Do you always respond in emoji?”_

Dino responds with an emoji that’s _nodding_.

Ignis’ lips twitch as he tries not to smile. He doesn’t know what else he expected.

_“It doesn’t make for good conversation.”_

Dino sends an emoji that’s shrugging.

Ignis shakes his head and sets his phone back down. He gets through two lines of the report before he picks his phone back up. It _almost_ feels like a challenge.

_“How can you flirt with just emoji?”_

Dino sends an emoji that Ignis _thinks_ is blowing a kiss. Well. He squints down at the screen. That’s _kind_ of like flirting. Not very _good_ flirting, but still.

_“You’re actually more charming in person. I’m amazed.”_

Dino’s next emoji is winking. Ignis can’t help feeling like he just walked straight into a trap.

 

Ignis wears a nicer outfit on Monday and regrets it the second he sees Gladiolus in the elevator.

“ _Someone’s_ all dressed up.” He nudges Ignis with an elbow. “Do you have a _date_?”

“Shut up.” Ignis clears his throat and adjusts his tie. “Maybe I just felt like wearing this. For no reason at all.”

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus rolls his eyes. “ _Or_ you’ve got a date.”

“It’s not a date.” Ignis huffs.

“Dino again, huh?” Gladiolus grins.

Ignis looks away. “I’ll tell Iris what _really_ happened to her stuffed moogle.”

Gladiolus holds up his hands. “Okay, okay.” He waits a moment before grinning again. “I’m sure Dino will appreciate the effort.”

Ignis jabs Gladiolus in the ribs with an elbow. The elevator dings and he steps out without a backwards glance.

Gladiolus wolf-whistles as the doors close. _Bastard_.

 

Ignis’ meetings seem to last _forever_. Maybe Noctis has a point about banning them entirely. Not that Ignis would _ever_ admit it.

 

By the time six rolls around, Ignis wants nothing more than to go _home_ and kick off his shoes and have a glass of wine. Or three. He trudges towards the conference room and _tries_ not to look like Noctis sulking about homework.

He must not do a good job, because as soon as he opens the door Dino tilts his head to the side. “Bad day?”

“The usual.” Ignis closes - and _locks_ \- the door behind him. The last thing he needs is someone peeking into the wrong room and seeing him dancing. There’s a _reason_ he takes lessons far away from the Citadel.

Dino raises an eyebrow when Ignis turns back around. “You know that means you’re implying the usual is _bad_ , right?”

“I guess.” Ignis shrugs and takes his jacket off. “Should we get started, then?”

Dino shrugs. “I brought some music.” He holds up a music player. Two earbuds dangle from the cord wrapped around it. “Since we’re going to be close to each other anyway.” He winks.

Ignis shakes his head. “Fine.” He hangs his jacket over the back of a chair - they’re stacked along the walls. “Though it almost makes me want to step on your toes _more_.”

Dino grins. “Well, the sooner you stop letting my charm distract you, the sooner we can graduate to a CD player.”

Ignis huffs. “Don’t make me change my mind. I could get security to throw you out.”

Dino chuckles. “Alright. I’ll behave.” He steps closer and holds one of the earbuds towards Ignis. “Shall we?”

 

The music is more suited to waltzing. Ignis has to _count the steps_. He hasn’t needed to do that since before he hit _puberty_. Crushes are ridiculous. It’s a wonder anyone ever gets _anything_ done.

“I like your tie,” Dino murmurs as he leads Ignis around the room. “It matches your eyes.”

“So does yours.” Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Are you trying to impress me, Mr Ghiranze?”

“Depends on if it’s working.” Dino smiles and squeezes Ignis’ hand.

Ignis glances down and pretends he isn’t blushing. “Yes, well.” He clears his throat. “Maybe it’s because _you_ always lead,” he grumbles.

“Well if you want to switch.” Dino shrugs and shifts his hand to Ignis’ shoulder. “By all means.”

Ignis takes a breath and puts his hand on Dino’s back. He can do this. He taught _Prompto_ how to waltz. Barely. He closes his eyes and counts his steps.

Dino’s better at avoiding Ignis’ toes, but it’s still _terrible_. Ignis sighs and stops mid-song.

“This is awful.” He takes his glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Why is it so _awful_?”

Dino slides his hand down Ignis’ arm. “I don’t think you’d like my suggestion.”

“I’m a _good dancer_.” Ignis huffs. “You’ve _seen_ me.”

“I have.” Dino agrees. His fingers brush over the back of Ignis’ hand. “You’re beautiful.”

Ignis swallows. “At dancing?” His voice cracks slightly. He lowers his hand away from his face.

“That too.” Dino reaches up with his other hand and gently takes Ignis’ glasses from between his fingers. Which is good, because Ignis was _probably_ about to drop them. Like an idiot. “I have a theory.”

Ignis clears his throat. “You do?”

“I do.” Dino puts Ignis’ glasses in his pocket and leans closer. His fingers slide between Ignis’. “I think there’s an easy way to restore your ability.”

Ignis licks his lips. “Oh?”

“Mmm.” Dino smiles. “Close your eyes and I’ll tell you.”

Ignis’ breath hitches. He squeezes Dino’s hand and closes his eyes.

Dino puts his other hand on Ignis’ shoulder and leans so close Ignis can feel Dino’s breath across his face. “Are you listening carefully?” Dino whispers.

“Intently,” Ignis whispers. His heartbeat is drowning out the tinny music from the earbud.

Even though he _knows_ it’s coming, Ignis’ heart still flutters when Dino presses his lips to Ignis’. The kiss is tender and slow, and somewhere in the middle of it Ignis ends up with his hand tangled in Dino’s hair. By the time Dino pulls away Ignis feels as though he’s just stepped off a rollercoaster.

Also he’s having trouble breathing, but Ignis is too dizzy to care about _that_.

Dino rests his forehead against Ignis’. “Should we try again?” His voice is all _husky_. It’s terrible.

Ignis frees his fingers from Dino’s hair and swallows. “Dancing?”

“Or kissing, if you’d prefer.” Dino winks. “I’m happy with either.”

Ignis takes a step backwards. He’s fairly sure that if he started kissing Dino again he wouldn’t be able to _stop_. And he doesn’t want the security guards to get it all on _film_. “Dancing.” He clears his throat. “And no more kissing where I _work_.”

“Alright.” Dino smiles and releases Ignis’ hand. “Where _can_ I kiss you?”

Ignis looks towards the windows. “Not here.” He shakes his head and turns back to Dino. “Let’s try again.”

Dino pulls Ignis’ glasses out of his pocket and passes them back to him. “If you insist.”

 

Ignis is _almost_ annoyed that kissing Dino makes him remember how to dance. Except it’s _nice_ to be able to keep up with him. Not _perfectly_ \- Ignis keeps getting distracted by how _attractive_ Dino looks - but it’s a hundred, a _thousand_ times better than it was before the kiss.

“This is still awful,” Ignis mutters as he sweeps Dino around the room.

“What is?” Dino tilts his head slightly.

“Am I going to have to kiss you _every_ time I want to dance with you?” Ignis frowns.

“Well _I_ wouldn’t mind.” Dino grins.

“I would.” Ignis sighs. “We can’t exactly take kissing breaks during the dance marathon.”

“We could always kiss _and_ dance.” Dino winks.

Ignis rolls his eyes. “Not if you don’t want me standing on your toes.”

“It’d be worth it.” Dino squeezes Ignis’ hand.

Ignis blushes and looks away. And promptly steps on Dino’s foot by accident.

 

Ignis calls it quits after a couple of hours. He rubs at his eyes while Dino wraps the earbud cord back around his music player.

“I suppose you still want dinner, don’t you?” Ignis mutters.

“If you’re offering.” Dino looks towards Ignis and smiles. “Did you have somewhere in mind?”

Ignis swallows and heads towards the door. “Not… _exactly_.” He picks his jacket up and puts it over his arm. He’s too warm for it now.

“Oh?” Dino slinks up beside him.

Ignis clears his throat and puts his hand on the door lock. “Well.” He swallows. “I thought somewhere quiet might be nice.” He fiddles with the lock.

“Is that so.” Dino leans against Ignis’ arm. “Any _particular_ reason?”

“No.” Ignis’ face feels like it’s burning. He clicks the door open. “None at all.”

“I see,” Dino says slowly.

Ignis huffs and leaves the room. He shouldn’t have _said anything_.

Dino hurries after him and falls into step beside him. “I actually _do_ know somewhere.” He glances towards Ignis and smiles. “Unless you changed your mind.”

“I’m considering it.” Ignis frowns. The Citadel is oddly quiet. At least he’s not going to run into Gladiolus in the halls.

“Please don’t.” Dino puts his hand on Ignis’ elbow. “I’ve been looking forward to dinner with you.”

Ignis glances towards him. “Have you?”

Dino nods and drops his hand away. “I was terribly distracted all day thinking about how lovely it would be.”

Ignis presses the elevator button. “You were?”

“Weren’t you?” Dino winks.

Ignis glances away from the reflective door. “It’s possible.”

Dino leans against Ignis’ arm. “That’s good. I’d hate to be the only one distracted.”

Ignis leans _slightly_ back against Dino. “You’re not.”

Dino beams at him right as the elevator doors open. They’re _beautifully_ empty. Ignis lets out a breath as they go in. “So where _is_ this place you’re thinking of?”

 

It’s more of a diner than a restaurant. It’s _definitely_ quiet, which Dino takes complete advantage of. He sits _right_ next to Ignis and holds his hand under the table and if Ignis didn’t _like_ it so much he’d shove Dino onto the floor.

“Are you so _handsy_ with all your dates?” Ignis mutters as he tries to read the menu for the _third time_.

“Hmm.” Dino hums and leans his chin on Ignis’ shoulder. “No.”

“Lucky me.” Ignis glares down at the menu.

Dino squeezes _closer_. “I thought _I_ was the lucky one. I got you to admit it’s a date.”

Ignis swears under his breath. “What _else_ would it be?”

“True.” Dino leans up and kisses Ignis’ cheek.

“What was that for?” Ignis blinks.

“Felt like it.” Dino leans away and puts his head on his hand. “Are you done reading yet?”

Ignis scowls. “I’ve been _trying_ to read it this entire time.”

“Am I that distracting?” Dino squeezes Ignis’ hand.

“Obviously.” Ignis rolls his eyes. “Otherwise I wouldn’t _be distracted_.”

Dino chuckles softly. “You make a good point." He pokes at the menu. “The sandwiches are good.”

Ignis squints. “For that price they _better_ be.”

Dino sits back up. “I didn’t realise you were so _stingy_.”

“I’m not stingy,” Ignis mutters. “I just know that the price of a sandwich like that ought to be at _least_ three dollars cheaper.”

“Think of it as paying for the atmosphere.” Dino waves his hand around in front of them.

Ignis huffs. “Then the _atmosphere_ is overpriced.”

Dino chuckles and leans against him. “If you say so. I think it’s just about perfect.”

Ignis clears his throat. “Yes. Well.” He closes the menu. “Should we order?”

 

Dino doesn’t talk much during dinner. Ignis is so used to Noctis’ (and _Prompto’s_ ) endless chatter that it feels awkward for a few minutes. And then he figures that since Dino isn’t bothered, he shouldn’t be either.

The sandwich _still_ isn’t worth the price he paid. Well. The price he _will_ pay. Even if it’s nice to have Dino’s knee against his.

“Well?” Dino tilts his head slightly as he wipes his fingers on his napkin.

“It was alright.” Ignis shrugs. “Yours?”

Dino shrugs. “I wasn’t paying attention.” He leans closer and puts his hand on Ignis’ knee. “I was thinking of all the _interesting_ things I could do once we finished eating.”

Ignis blushes and fiddles with his napkin. “Oh?”

Dino leans closer. “Well, for instance. I can walk you home and kiss you goodnight, like a proper gentleman.”

Ignis clears his throat. “That would be nice.”

“I thought so.” Dino squeezes Ignis’ knee. “Unless you’d rather make out right now, of course.”

Ignis pushes him out of the booth.

Dino laughs and puts his jacket on while he waits for Ignis to get out of the booth.

Ignis takes his time adjusting his sleeves and giving Dino a _pointed glare_.

Which Dino pays no attention to, of course. He saunters over to the counter and taps the bell obnoxiously.

“ _Dino_ ,” Ignis says in a low voice.

“Hmm?” Dino turns and smiles at him. “If they don’t want people ringing their bell-”

A different waitress comes out from the kitchen with a frown that relaxes when she sees Dino. “Hi honey.” She wipes her hands on her apron and checks the bill. “How’s your mom?”

“Same as always.” Dino leans against the counter. “How’s your brother?”

The woman makes a face. “Up to no good, like usual.” She glances towards Ignis and smiles. “And who is _this_?”

“My _very_ handsome date, of course.” Dino turns to Ignis and grins. “What do you think?”

“That he’s too good for you, of course.” The woman winks at Ignis. “Don’t you pay Dino here any mind.”

“Hey.” Dino sounds faux-offended. “You’re meant to tell him how charming I am.”

“Sweetie, if you need me to tell your date that you’re charming you’re not going a very good job.” She reaches over and pats Dino’s hand. “Now come and pay your bill.”

Ignis can’t help smiling. Dino looks _wonderfully_ put out. “I’ll pay it.” Ignis steps closer and pulls out his wallet.

“Handsome _and_ sweet.” Dino puts a hand on Ignis’ arm. “I’ve won the lottery.”

“Well, you paid for coffee.” Ignis smiles at the waitress as he passes over his card.

The waitress gives Dino a pointed look. “ _Definitely_ too good for you.”

Dino huffs. “You don’t need to rub it in.”

The woman grins and passes Ignis’ card back. “You two have a good night.”

“You too.” Ignis smiles at her and moves towards the door.

Dino murmurs something to the woman that makes her laugh. Ignis opens the door and waits outside. He doesn’t want to eavesdrop.

 

Dino comes out a moment later. “Sorry. Friend of the family.” He shrugs.

“I don’t mind.” Ignis starts walking towards his apartment block. “She seemed lovely.”

“You only like her because she was making fun of me.” Dino falls into step beside Ignis and brushes his hand against Ignis’.

“Well, yes.” Ignis smiles and lets Dino hold his hand. “It seems like a perfectly acceptable reason to me.”

Dino huffs and squeezes Ignis’ fingers. “You’re meant to think _I’m_ lovely.”

“Am I?” Ignis looks away and adjusts his glasses.

“Obviously.” Dino hums softly. “So which fancy apartment block is yours?”

Ignis points. Dino whistles. “Seriously?”

“Yes?” Ignis looks down. It’s not _his_ fault he lives there.

“Well I picked the wrong career.” Dino shakes his head. “Do you think it’s too late to switch?” He nudges Ignis’ arm with his own.

Ignis smiles. “Probably. Although I believe the Kingsglaive is always accepting new members.”

Dino shudders. “No thank you. I like being safe behind the walls.”

“Mmm.” Ignis glances towards the Citadel.

Dino squeezes Ignis’ hand and doesn’t say anything else.

 

The rest of the walk is quiet and _nice_. Ignis appreciates that Dino doesn’t feel the need to fill every silence.

They stop in front of Ignis’ apartment building and Dino lets go of Ignis’ hand.

“I better say goodnight here.” Dino puts his hands in his pockets. “At least this time.” He grins.

“And you were doing so _well_ at being lovely.” Ignis sighs and shakes his head.

Dino leans closer. “Was I?”

Ignis looks away and tries not to blush. Dino’s _impossibly_ distracting when he’s close. “Yes.”

“Does that mean I get a goodnight kiss?” Dino puts a hand on Ignis’ waist and leans even _closer_.

Ignis swallows and licks his lips. Dino has his eyes closed expectantly.

Ignis lifts a hand to Dino’s cheek and takes a deep breath. It can’t be _that_ hard to move his face a few inches and kiss Dino.

Except it feels as though his heart is going to beat right out of his chest. Ignis skims his thumb over Dino’s lips. His breath is _warm_.

Ignis takes another deep breath and leans forward before he can think too much about what he’s doing and change his mind. Dino makes a soft noise of surprise before tightening his hold on Ignis’ waist and kissing him _back_.

Ignis is _fairly certain_ that goodnight kisses are meant to be chaste. Not that he particularly _minds_ Dino kissing him so thoroughly. Ignis gently strokes Dino’s cheek as he pulls away.

“Well, goodnight.” Ignis smiles.

“Mmm.” Dino’s eyes crinkle as he smiles back. “Same thing tomorrow, then?”

Ignis chuckles and pulls away. “You can’t keep me up late all week, Dino.”

“Then just dancing.” Dino smiles and steps away. “I’ll be on my best behaviour.”

“I didn’t think you had one of those,” Ignis mutters.

“I dust it off for special occasions.” Dino grins. “But tomorrow? Dancing?”

Ignis nods. “Yes. That’d be nice.”

“Good.” Dino steps forward and kisses Ignis’ cheek. “I’ll see you then.”

He leaves with a wave before Ignis can say anything else.

Ignis fixes his jacket before entering the building. He’s _really_ not sure how everything ended up like this, but he can’t seem to stop _smiling_. It makes his cheeks hurt. And he can see himself in the reflection of the elevator doors - he looks like an _idiot_.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and Ignis pulls it out. It’s only Gladiolus.

_“So how was the date?”_

_“It wasn’t terrible.”_

_“So it WAS a date! I knew it.”_

Ignis rolls his eyes and pauses in front of his apartment door.

_“Fine, it was a date. Happy?”_

_“You’ve got no idea.”_

Ignis sighs and lets himself into the apartment. He’s never going to live this down.

This is _all_ Dino’s fault. Him and his _stupid_ charming smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be shorter and finished sooner but… ~~it’s yodepalma’s fault~~ i write too much MY BAD  
>  hopefully chapter 2 will be up in a couple weeks~ (but don’t hold your breath)


End file.
